Dear Diary
by Qwwerty
Summary: A peek into Candace's diary. Chapter Three is up, much sooner than I expected. Not as much CandacexJeremy in this chapter, but it's still my favorite so far.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hi there, this is my first ever fanfiction, so bear with me here. Also, I may add additional chapters later if I feel like it, or it may just remain like this. Oh, and I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Duh. But, you know, disclaimers are good, so... anyways...**

Dear Diary,

You'll _never_ guess what happened today!!!!

So, I was going about my business as usual- you know, keeping an eye on my pesky brothers and filling Stacey in on the total _drama_ that's going on between Katie and Suzy- when _guess_ who I see walking down the road? That's right- _Jeremy!!! _Walking right by my house!!!!

I told Stacey I'd call her back, and ran to the front door. I was about to open it, but then I remembered something. Stacey said that I should never look in too much of a hurry- then Jeremy would think that I'm trying too hard to impress him. And I wouldn't want _that _to happen…

Anyways, so I paused by the door and took a moment to fix my hair. And then I, like, opened it, and just walked out onto the street. I tried walking like the models that I saw when I was watching Gaston LeMode's runway show…I think Jeremy noticed!

So, I walked up to him, and then I pretended that I just noticed him, because I didn't want him to think that I'd walked out the door just because he was there. "Oh, heeeeellooo there Jeremy," I said, in my best girly glamour goddess voice. "I did _not_ see you there- what a surprise!"

"Oh, hey Candace," Jeremy said. And then he looked _right at me!_

That must mean he likes me!!!!!!!!!

"So… what are you doing over here? Were you by any chance looking for a particular somebody?" I blinked my eyes really fast, like those girls in the movies do. It made it a little hard to see, but I think I looked good.

"Yeah, I am, actually."

"Ohh-hh," I said, batting my eyes again. "And…"

"Are your brothers around?"

My eyes stopped mid-blink. "My brothers?" I repeated, surprised.

"Yeah." He held up a camera. "I borrowed this from them because mine broke. I have to return it."

"Oh…." I couldn't believe it! I walked like a model, talked like a glamour goddess, and blinked like a movie star, and he wanted see to my stupid brothers?! "They're out back," I growled. I didn't sound very glamorous or girly anymore.

"Thanks." Jeremy went into the backyard. I was left standing there.

Was I really that stupid and boring that he'd rather talk to my _brothers_ than to _me?!_

I pulled out my phone and immediately called Stacey.

"Stacey!" I moaned. "You'll never _guess_ what just happened!" I told her all the ugly details.

Then, to my surprise, she said that this was a good thing. "Listen, Candy- do you _really_ think his camera broke?"

"Well, probably… that's what he _said…._"

"Yeah, that's what he _said,_" Stacey continued. "But listen- if his camera _really_ broke, why would he ask your _brothers,_ of all people, if he could borrow theirs?"

"I don't know, maybe they had theirs out and he saw it-"

"No, listen- he borrowed theirs so that he'd have an excuse to come to your house!"

"Really?" Suddenly, I was a lot happier. "You mean… he really just did that so that he could see… _me_?"

"Yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell you all along," said Stacey matter-of-factly.

I gasped. "That's the nicest thing he's ever done for me!" I was so touched. How many guys, Diary, are great enough that they'll put up with your twerp brothers and _specifically_ borrow their camera _just_ to see you?

Isn't Jeremy great?....


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I have decided to add more chapters to this. And now finally the second one is up!**

Dear Diary,

Okay, so today I wake up to the sound of drilling and jackhammers. _Jackhammers!!!_ Seriously, how can Mom not hear them even if she _is_ across the street playing bridge with Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro?!

The moment I heard the jackhammers I knew it was going to be another stupid, typical day in the life of Candace Flynn. I was going to go outside, find Phineas and Ferb building another one of their crazy contraptions, try to bust them for it, and fail miserably.

I sighed, got up, and when downstairs to pour myself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Fruity Rainbow Flakes. _Again._ Seriously, if I hadn't quit my modeling job for Gaston LeMode, I could be famous by now and be eating Candace Os. And _why_ did I quit my modeling job? Because I had to bust Phineas and Ferb. Stupid brothers, they're always ruining everything….

After I finished my cereal, I decided I'd better go outside and see what crazy thing the boys were building today. One peek out the back door and my worst fears were realized. There was Phineas, standing in the middle of the yard with piles of building stuff around him, looking at a clipboard, and there was Ferb, halfway up what looked like the half-finished skeleton of a Ferris wheel, using one of those hose-thingys that makes sparks.

I ran out into the yard to begin my usual spiel. "_What_ are you freaks doing?" I shouted.

"Building a Ferris wheel," Phineas said. He showed me the picture on his clipboard. It was one of those blueprint thingys, of a big Ferris wheel. "You wanna help?"

"_Why_ would I wanna help _you _guys?" I yelled. Poor, stupid Phineas. No matter how many times I try to bust him and Ferb, he never seems to get the picture that I do _not_ approve of what they do.

Phineas shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, "but make sure you swing by when it's finished. It's gonna be awesome!!!" He turned away from me. "How's the welding going, Ferb?"

Ferb looked down at him and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Great. C'mon down and we can talk about the cart design." He left.

I growled under my breath and turned to run across the street to the Garcia-Shapiro's. Then I remembered how Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro always takes forever when she answers the door, asking me just about every question under the sun. I didn't have time for that. So instead I pulled out my phone and hit 1, Mom's speed dial number.

I waited impatiently while the phone rang four times. Then, finally, I heard her say, "Hello?"

"Mom! Why'd you it take you four whole rings to answer the phone?" I demanded.

"Well, I was driving and had to wait for a stoplight to get my phone out, Candace," Mom said. She sounded annoyed.

"Didn't we agree that when I call you, you pick up by the second ring?"

"Candace, just tell me what you wanted to tell me."

"Okay- Phineas and Ferb are building a giant enormous Ferris wheel in the backyard!"

Like always, my mom sighed and began talking in the tone of voice she would use if she were talking to a sulking kindergartener. "Candace, I have to go pick up some groceries and I'm halfway to the store already. I'll see the giant enormous Ferris wheel when I get back, okay?"

" Ugh!" I shouted, and hung up. Why is Mom _always_ busy when Phineas and Ferb are up to no good?

I heard a voice behind me. "Hey Candace."

I was not in the mood for friendly conversation. "Could you just bug off?!" I snapped. I turned around to see who was bothering me. You can imagine how horrified I was when I saw that it was Jeremy.

"Whoa, is something wrong, Candace?" he asked. He looked so concerned. It was _so_ sweet. But I didn't have time to enjoy it right then- I was too embarrassed for yelling at him. My face was redder than my blouse.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy," I apologized. "I didn't realize it was you."

"Is something wrong?" he asked again. Aw. Isn't he great?

"It's just Phineas and Ferb," I said. "They're _always_ up to something. They get away with _everything!_ My mom never believes me when I tell her what they're doing!"

Jeremy put his hand on my shoulder. Instantly I felt a lot better.

"Maybe you should worry less about what your brothers are doing and focus more on your own life," he said. "With all the time you spend trying to bust your brothers, you could be doing lots of fun stuff." He looked up at the Ferris wheel, which by this time was finished and was like a kajillion times taller than our house. "Besides, your brothers make pretty cool stuff. Why don't you enjoy it every once and awhile?"

I shrugged. "I guess you're right."

He smiled at me. "Ferris wheel with me?" he asked.

I had to think for a moment. Half of me didn't want anything to do with Phineas and Ferb or their crazy contraptions, unless that something involved busting them. But the other half wanted so bad to do something with Jeremy that it didn't matter.

In the end, that second half won. "Okay," I said. "Just one problem- I'm afraid of heights, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he said. "But remember, you rode that one at the state fair."

"I'm still a little scared," I admitted.

"Don't worry, I'll hold you hand the whole time." He took my hand, and my heart all but exploded.

"Okay, you win," I said, and together we walked over to the Ferris wheel.

Phineas was standing next to Ferb, who was operating the wheel with a giant lever. "Nice to see you Candace!" he called. "You want a ride? Good choice!" Ferb pulled on the lever, and an empty seat came to the bottom. Jeremy held it steady for me to climb in, and then sat next to me, taking my hand again.

And you know what?

He did hold it the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a sudden inspiration for this chapter, and just sat down and typed it all up. No problems, no pauses, no writer's block. I love it when stuff works like that.**

**Anyways, I think this chapter is my favorite so far, for more reason than one. So enjoy.**

Dear Diary,

I'm _soooooo_ excited! I finally worked up the courage to ask Jeremy to the Night of the Falling Stars Girls' Choice Dance that's tomorrow… and guess what? He not only said yes, but he said that he'd been _waiting_ for me to ask him!

_Waiting_ for _me_. He was waiting for _me_, specially. If Mindy had asked him, or Jenny, or Stacey, or anybody else, he would've said no. He would've said no because he was waiting for me. Isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever heard?

Anyways…there's only one thing I can think of now that sort of spoils my absolute _joy._ No, it's not even that Phineas and Ferb got away with their scheme again- however annoying that is, that's typical. (Besides, I got more pie.) No, the one little thing that's kind of bugging me right now has to do with Isabella. I feel bad for her.

It's obvious that she has a major crush on Phineas. She follows him around _everywhere_. She's always helping him. I think she even spends more time over at our house than she does at her own.

And Phineas is so oblivious to how much she likes him! I can't understand how he can be so clueless! I mean, she practically has hearts in her eyes every time she sees him! How can he not notice this?!

Even though I have no idea what she sees in my freaky brother, I still feel bad for her. I know what it's like to have a crush. I mean, sometimes I think I have it pretty bad with Jeremy. Sometimes I realize midway through what I'm saying that I'm rambling on and on and embarrassing myself in front of him, and then I have to worry for the next twelve hours about exactly what he thought of me. Sometimes I see other girls, like Mindy, trying to flirt with him, and I get jealous. But still, I have it better than Isabella does.

There are times when I get the gist that Jeremy likes me back. Like when he said that his favorite fossil at the museum was the one with "C + J" scratched into it. And when he saved me a seat at the circus. And, of course, when he said that he was _waiting for me_ to ask him to the dance.

But Phineas doesn't see Isabella as anything more than a friend, and he couldn't be any more obvious about that.

Poor, stupid Isabella has herself in a bad situation.

But the other day I could've slapped Phineas. Seriously.

Apparently, after they landed that insane rocket, Isabella asked Phineas to the dance. And he said, sure, he'd go. But he was completely clueless to the fact that Isabella wanted to go to the dance _with him._ Not with him _and_ Ferb, as a group! Sometimes I wonder how that boy can be such a genius, and yet so _stupid_ at the same time!

I only found out about that this morning, when I heard Phineas and Ferb talking (or actually, Phineas talking and Ferb listening) about the dance while they were eating breakfast.

"You're going?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Ferb and I both are," he said.

"Who asked you?" I asked.

"Oh, nobody, we're just going as a group with Isabella."

_That's_ when I knew that poor Isabella had fallen prey to Phineas's stupidity yet again. "Wait- Isabella asked you to go to the dance?"

"Well yeah, as a group thing, you know." He stood up. "Oops, we forgot those blueprints in our room, Ferb. I'll go get them- be right back."

I watched him go up the stairs, heard him walk down the hallway, heard him start rummaging around up in his room. I was shocked by how oblivious he was, I felt bad for Isabella, and I was angry that she was suffering because of his stupidity. I could imagine her sitting in her room right now, crying her eyes out, because Phineas had, however unknowingly, pretty much rejected her. He had made it clear, once again, that he thought of her as nothing more than a friend.

I was _this close_ to running up the stairs after Phineas and shouting in his face, shouting that Isabella liked him, and would he please grow a brain? In fact, I had already taken an angry step towards to stairs when I heard something behind me.

"Don't tell him, Candace."

"Huh?" I turned around. Ferb was staring at me.

"What'd you say?" I asked.

"Don't tell him," Ferb repeated. "He's not ready to know."

Then he got up and went outside, and I was left standing in the kitchen, still angry and a little mystified.


End file.
